Peter Peepooer (Peepeepoo)
A late night idea that went too far Written by Poolkrokodil Peepeepoo, also known as Peter Peepooer is a fictional character created by Kaja whilst she was really tired and everything seemed so hilarious to her. Peter Peepooer originally started out as p-sauce but eventually evolved into an intelligent character named Peepeepoo and now it has gone too far. About Peepeepoo Peepeepoos real name is Peter Peepooer. He was born in New Jersey (August 28, 1992) and was immediately placed in Saint Peter's orphanage where he proceeded to spend his entire childhood. Now he is said to live on the streets. Childhood and infinite sadness (did not take that from Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness *cough*) Peter lived a very melancholic childhood. Right after Peter's first breath his parents decided to leave him to go to Europe for reasons we shall never understand. Perhaps it was Peepooer's appearance. He was in fact heavily misformed to a point where he just looked like a big blob of flesh. Despite his grotesque appearance he functioned just like a normal human being, with some minor differences in movement. As a result of his parents leaving him Peter was put in an orphanage with many other adolescents. That is where his colossal misery started. Considering his looks the other children were just a tad bit scared of him. He undoubtedly did not have the appearance of anything they had witnessed before. This led to him ending up being abandoned by them. Peter spent most of his days locked up dwelling over why he even was alive, this was just at the young age of 10. Around that time the staff of the orphanage agreed to put Peter in a public school which led to him feeling even more gloomy. Peter's time in school was an ultimate low for him. Naturally Peter was all alone again. He had multiple bullies and was abused by them every single day. In spite of his mental health conditions and the bullying they decided to keep him there. After a while he disappeared never too be seen again. Current situation This day Peter is said to live in the eeriest of streets in New Jersey. You might be able to catch a glimpse of him at night but it is not recommended to go searching for him as he behaves rather violent. Whilst he has not managed to kill anyone yet people have reported being harmed by him. But there is no real evidence of his existence. Apperances PEEPEEPEEPOOPOOPOO ALL GOES DOWN THE LOO SOME KSSKSSKS IN MY PANTS TRINKLEDINKLE DOWN MY LEG YELLOYELLOYELLO IN MY SHOE SOMEHOW I MISSED THE LOO! This was written by Poolkrokodil around 00:00 Another one is a rather dismal ?text? about his life: First day born, already alone They've left you to get far away from home Life would be better for them But not for you No not for you Thrown into a pit with a hundred other kids You asked yourself why is it like this? no, you dont know all you know is that you're alone Not a single one was fond of your face and now you are in such an empty space they're lonely with you its lonely for you when you went to a place of education the little bully he came back from vacation and he punched you really hard yeah he punched you so hard all you know is that you're alone life is so sad for you little peepeepoo I'm sorry for what I've put you through now it is sleepy time for little peepeepoo pewpewpew eh okay MAybe lets not make him die? Maybe somehow he will live a happy life let us hope for the best for little peepeepoo somehow he will make it through Category:A catergoryfy'